kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Soothsayer
|gender= Female |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda 2 |games= Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |voice= IMDb.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 (film) Unknown (video games) |appearance= Short white fur |combat= Although she does not physically fight, she wins over her opponents with love, a good sense of humor, and her presumably helps her. |fate= Unknown |quote= "Stop fighting... Let it flow..." }} The Soothsayer is an aged and a character in Kung Fu Panda 2. Biography Blessed with and a generous heart, the Soothsayer is a prisoner of both. Once nanny to a sickly peacock, she found herself giving him what his parents withheld — love. She found that her love tempered the young peacock's growing ambition — until twenty years ago, when a fortune she told him lead to a horrific chain of events. For years, the Soothsayer has lived with the burden of her guilt, tempered by a finely honed fatalistic sense of humor that comforts her as she awaits the events she foretold — events that she hopes will redeem both her adopted child and herself.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - The Soothsayer (retrieved February 5, 2011) The Soothsayer has been advisor to the Peacocks, rulers of Gongmen City, her entire life. She is wise and gifted with knowledge of the future. She speaks in riddles and nonsense, which can be easily (and foolishly) dismissed by those who do not realize her power. The Soothsayer has lived with the burden of a dark prediction she made years ago. Her redemption lies in a warrior of black-and-white — Po.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - The Soothsayer (retrieved February 22, 2011) Personality The Soothsayer often act mysterious, as soothsayers in popular culture commonly do. However, her credibility is often doubted given her humourous traits; such as predicting things of little to no value, make her fortunes real by her own hands (predicting pain in Shen's future, then ripping off one of his feathers) and eating peoples belongings (mostly Shen's though). It's usually unclear when she is predicting things according to metaphor or being strictly literate. While being by Lord Shen's side, she tries her best to make him reconsider his actions and take another path, given that she knows that if he doesn't, it will end with his demise. She is considered the only living character that Shen cares about, given that he sets her free in the oncoming pursuit of his plans rather than executing or imprisoning her. Fighting Style Like Mr. Ping, the Soothsayer doesn't fight; she wins over opponents with love and a good sense of humor. Her extraordinary gift of gives her insight in the true nature of any and all that she encounters.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - The Soothsayer (retrieved February 5, 2011) Clothing/Outfit Soothsayer's clothing consists of eight layers of robes, all with different patterns and colors. She also wears a pair of glasses. Trivia *A "soothsayer" is defined as someone who practices in the art of by predicting the future with the use of magic, intuition, or intelligence.Wiktionary - "soothsayer" *Upon first meeting her, Po mistook the Soothsayer for a male because of her "misleading" beard. Gallery Soothsayer.png|CG model of the Soothsayer SoothsayerBowl.jpg SoothsayerShen.jpg Meet shen.jpg PoSoothsayer.jpg Soothsayer1.jpg (View more...) Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females Category:Major Characters